Ties That Bind
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Naruto learns about the meaning of ribbons. SasuNaru Pre-time Skip COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from writing this.

Summary: Naruto learns about the meaning of ribbons. [SasuNaru] {Pre-time Skip}

Warnings: Shounen-ai, oral…

A/N: This _is_ something of a Halloween fic, though not really. Enjoy.

It was finally the end of October, the 31st, Halloween. This was Naruto's favorite holiday-second only to Christmas-because he liked to dress up in elaborate costumes and scare his friends. This year, though, he couldn't exactly go out and get candy or scare people. He was stuck inside a small room all by himself because Jiraiya was an asshole. The pervert had left him for all of the pretty women at the tavern, who were dressed up in costumes. It wasn't fair, dammit! He was still young enough to trick-or-treat, and the old man told him to stay put! Where was the sugarcoated justice?

Naruto tiredly watched the flashing pictures of a black and white movie on the television, throwing popcorn in the air then catching it in his mouth. He was a ninja, not a freakin' couch potato. And he was only fourteen! He should've been outside running amok and collecting yummy goodies.

When they first arrived in Omagi Village, Naruto had admired the directions set up for Halloween. There was even a haunted house on the outskirts of the village that he wanted to visit. He said this to Jiraiya, too, so the man would know where he was. But the frog hermit told him it'd be dangerous to wander around alone so late at night, especially on the outskirts of a village. After half an hour of arguing that Naruto could take care of himself-the villagers were frightened of them-the blonde ended up in the inn all by his lonesome. All he had for company was the television, and every channel was running something Halloween-oriented. The black and white movie flashing on the television was nothing more than an old Dracula flick.

The blonde sighed as he pushed his bowl of popcorn aside, and stretched out on the large bed. If he really wanted to go trick-or-treating, there was a pillow case right underneath his head. All he needed was a costume, and even that was easy. All he had to do was henge into something and be on his way.

Naruto cackled to himself as he shook his pillows out of their case and slung one over his shoulder, handing the other to his clone. He removed his hitai-ate and tucked it safely into his pack, before bringing his hands together and forming a few hand signs. When the smoke cleared, he was henged into his infamous Sexy no Jutsu, but he was dressed as a naughty nurse, stockings and all. There was a clone standing next to him, also female, dressed as a naughty witch, hat and all. If he was gong to do this, he had to be completely incognito so nobody actually recognized him. Besides, using a clone gave him a better chance of having more candy.

Grinning at his brilliant plan, Naruto went over to the window and unlatched it-so he could get in later; Jiraiya took the hotel room key with him-before shutting off the television and leaving the room. He shut and locked the door behind him, his eyes glinting in the dim light of the hallway. There were people sitting outside of their rooms. The men outside of the door catcalled as they walked past, and Naruto stuck his tongue out as his Witch clone pushed the door to the stairs open. Both of the blonde's giggled as the men moved to come closer, but the two ninja were faster as they ran down the stairs, like it was all a game of cat and mouse.

"Heheheh. I did good on these costumes, right?" Nurse Naruto grinned, locking arms with his Witch counterpart. Together, the two boys-disguised-as-girls left the small inn, and headed in the direction of the houses. There were little kids running around with full bags of candy, pulling impatiently at their hands. Naruto followed them to the first house on the street, grinning like the idiot that he was, arm linked with his clone's. "Trick or treat!" The blonde's called with the little kids, holding out their bags and pillowcases. An elderly woman came to the door, smiling with her toothless mouth as she put candy in their bags. They said thank you and headed for the next house. This was their routine until the two blondes finally reached the outskirts of the village.

The haunted house was large, with flashing lights in the front that captured your attention and held onto it. There was a short line near the front door, made up of mostly teenagers and older people. The two ninja grinned as they made their way over and stood at the back, peeking over the head of everyone there. They kept getting looks from the guys ahead of them, and two actually left their spot in line to come and join them at the back.

"Hello, ladies." A man with dark hair grinned, touching the Witch Naruto's shoulder with a gentle hand. The blonde stiffened at the soft contact, and glanced sideways at her creator. Nurse Naruto was too busy with the other guy to help. "Hey, don't act so coy! Why don't we go in the house together? You can even squeeze my arm when you're scared."

"Scared? Me? Tch. I never get scared!" Witch Naruto exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. Her blonde counterpart snickered into her hand as the guy at her side raised an eyebrow. He obviously wasn't expecting the girl to be so feisty. _Heh heh. He'd get a real kick if he knew I was really a man, _Witch Naruto cackled inside of her head.

"Well, if you _do _get scared, I'll be here." The guy murmured, sliding his hand down the length of Witch Naruto's arm. The blonde's eye twitched, and Nurse Naruto had to step in before their cover was blown.

"Sorry, boys, but she's mine. You understand, right?" Nurse Naruto said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. The line moved slowly forward, and the four teens were forced to move up. The two girls, although blonde, didn't really look identical. Naruto had done that on purpose just in case they were hit on by wayward men, like these two.

"You two…aren't sisters?" The dark haired man asked, frowning. His light haired friend seemed to get the hint first, groaning as he pulled his confused friend away. The two blondes waved good-naturedly, almost teasingly, as the two men walked away.

"Good cover, boss. I hope that doesn't happen again." Witch Naruto tugged her creator forward, as the line shifted a few more spaces. It was an hour later when they finally got into the haunted house, both shaking with excitement. They held hands as they walked through the house, screaming at the right parts, and clinging to each other as monsters popped out of walls. Their hearts were beating rapidly when they finally made it out of the horror in one piece. They headed back to the inn with their pillowcases full of candy, sharing their favorite parts of the haunted house now that they had calmed down. Nurse Naruto was the first to climb up to their window, sliding it open and slipping into the room. Witch Naruto was next, handing his bag to his creator before poofing away. Naruto, back to his normal look, dug through one pillowcase and pulled out a few pieces of candy, sitting back on the bed and turning the television on. There was another black and white movie on, but it didn't bother him. He had his candy.

He fell asleep a few hours later with candy wrappers spread out on the bed around him.

Naruto was rudely awaken up by pounding on the hotel room door some time after he fell asleep. He groaned into his pillow, cursing the Gods as he pushed himself up off the bed and dragged himself to the door. He opened it slowly and peeked out into the dimly lit hallway.

There was nobody out there.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled, rubbing at his eye as he shut the door. He yawned and stretched, opting to eat a little more candy before he slept the rest of the night away. Jiraiya was still gone, but Naruto wasn't worried. The old pervert could take care of himself. Naruto knew that better than anyone. The blonde shook his head as he made his way over to the bed, passing the mirror as he went. He did a double take when he saw two red orbs floating in the center. When he realized those orbs were behind him, he reached for his kunai pouch, swearing when he came up empty handed. He'd forgotten that he took the pouch off. "How'd you find me, Itachi?! Ero-sannin is somewhere in the village, so don't do anything stupid."

The voice he heard next made his breathing come to a halt.

"I'm not Itachi, dobe." The smooth voice answered in a sardonic tone, the soft rustling of clothing telling Naruto exactly where his teammate was. He jumped when he felt something velvet wrap around his wrist, and Sasuke press him up against the small table in the room. There was more stuff wrapping around his body, and he couldn't say for sure what it was.

"How'd you know?" Naruto whispered, his throat constricting when he felt the other boy's warm breaths against his cheek. Sasuke was wrapping something around them tightly, so that they were bound together. He touched a dangling piece with the tips of his fingers, and was shocked to find that it was ribbon. Lots and lots of ribbon. Sasuke was tying them together.

"I just followed the ribbons." The brunette whispered mysteriously, amusement in his voice as he pressed a soft kiss to a whiskered cheek, making his captive flinch ever so slightly. The ribbons tightened around them, seemingly of their own accord, because the other boy's hands were on his, gently lacing their fingers together. The ribbons tied their waists together, as well as their ankles, wrists, legs, and arms. It was hard to move with Sasuke standing so still.

"Ribbons? These ribbons?" Naruto tried to pull away, but it only made the ribbons tighten. He squeaked when they started moving, the sound of shuffling feet being the only sound in the room, which was cast in blacks and whites from the old movie on the television. Sasuke's lips were still on his cheek, and his warm breath heated the skin there. They kept moving back until Sasuke's legs hit the bed, and then they were turning, and Naruto felt the gentle press of the mattress as Sasuke laid him down. The room was so dark; all he could see was the red of Sasuke's eyes, and the flashing pictures of the television. Soon, the red was blocked out by the closing of his own eyes when the brunette's mouth closed over his, and a demanding tongue made its way into his mouth.

It was all sensation after that; the soft breaths against his lips, the sweet tastes in his ex teammate's mouth, and the velvet sliding against his bare skin. He wanted to tangle his fingers in Sasuke's hair, or push him away, but the ribbons kept them connected. He could feel every movement in his best friend's body thanks to those ribbons. More embarrassingly, Sasuke could feel his as well.

"These ribbons are the ties that bind us." Sasuke murmured, slowly sitting up and peering down at his ex teammate with eyes that glowed like two embers in a fire. The ribbons started to leave his body, wrapping tightly around Naruto's wrists and tying them above his head, to the bars on the bed. Naruto grunted as he tried to pull his hands free, wondering how he'd gotten himself into such a vulnerable position. Then Sasuke started to pull the zipper down on his pants, reaching into his boxers and running soft fingertips up the underside of his half-hard member. "You've always been the only light in my darkness, Naruto. I'm not surprised the ribbons came to you." The brunette pulled his best friend's cock into the open air of the hotel room, running his tongue over the tip and watching the other boy's movements through the haze of red in his vision. "Do you know what that means, dobe? For the ribbons to come to you?"

"Sasuke." The blonde gasped, biting hard into his bottom lip as he tried to collect his thoughts. What the hell was Sasuke doing, just showing up out of the blue like this? And jerking him off like it was a normal occurrence? Something was seriously wrong here, and he was betting all of his candy that he was still asleep and dreaming.

The tip of Sasuke's tongue dipped into the slit of his cock, and something close to a whine escaped him. If this was a dream, it was fucking surreal, because he'd never want anything like this from another guy. Ever.

"Dobe, do you know what the ribbons stand for?" Sasuke asked again, stroking the blonde with his hand again, placing gentle kisses on the tip of his blonde's cock.

"What do they stand for?" Naruto panted, twisting his hands in the ribbons holding him hostage.

"True love." The brunette murmured, before swallowing Naruto's cock, working him with one hand while he sucked at the head. Naruto's scream echoed around the room, and probably outside as well as his hips shot up off the bed, the ribbons unable to hold them still. The blonde panted his ex teammate's name, all his thoughts from before flying out of his head. His world shrunk to this one moment, where he had his best friend back, and the words 'true love' rang in his head. He didn't care why Sasuke was there, just that he was and pleasure like he'd never known was coursing through his body.

And then it was over. He came suddenly with a sharp cry, bursting at the seems inside of the brunette's mouth, losing himself in the moment as his heart seemed to swell with pure, unrestrained love for his best friend. The ribbons started to unwrap themselves from around his wrists as the brunette gave his teammate a few more slow strokes before tucking him back into his pants, and crawling back up to the blonde's lips and kissing him languidly.

Naruto could taste himself in the brunette's mouth, but he wasn't disgusted by it. He was too afraid to say anything, because he knew what Sasuke was going to do next. He was gong to leave.

"Please don't. Not yet." Naruto whispered, grabbing at his friend's shirt, pulling his closer. He felt Sasuke's smirk against his neck, and was annoyed that the bastard wasn't taking him seriously.

"The ties that bind us," Sasuke started, lifting himself up and staring down at his friend with spinning, red eyes, "are invisible, but always there." The brunette pressed one last kiss to his friend's lips before moving away towards the door. Naruto sat up, determined to get the bastard to stay. But one look into those spinning eyes had him falling asleep again before he managed to say a word. He barely heard the sound of the door shutting.

Jiraiya yawned as he shoved his key into the lock, and gave it a sharp twist. He'd been at the tavern all night and half the morning, talking to the beautiful women and getting information on the Akatsuki. He had to leave Naruto alone in the room; just so the brat wouldn't go insane when he found out Sasuke was wondering around the village as well. He wasn't surprised when he saw the candy wrappers surrounding the sleeping moron on the bed.

"Oi, brat, wake up.'' Jiraiya mumbled shaking the kid's shoulder. All he got in answer was a soft whisper of a taboo name, Sasuke's name, before the blonde rolled onto his other side. There were more candy wrappers underneath him, and Jiraiya was disgusted at how many there actually were. Sighing, he went into the bathroom and filled a plastic cup with water before dumping the contents on Naruto's head. The whiskered teen was up in three seconds flat. "Good morning, brat." The toad sage chuckled.

"Old man! Where were you all night?!" Naruto yelled, immediately reaching for his pillow bags of candy. Something red and shiny caught his attention, and he looked at his wrist in confusion. There was a red ribbon tied loosely around it, a gentle reminder of Sasuke's words the other night. "True love, huh?" The blonde grinned, ignoring Jiraiya's look of confusion as he happily unwrapped another piece of candy. Naruto wasn't even going to question last night. It had happened, and there was nothing left to say.

Sasuke had said it all.

"Get ready to go, Naruto. We're heading out today." Jiraiya said in his best authoritative voice, watching his charge with a careful eye. The blonde was in an abnormally good mood, which was odd. He'd been cranky for the last three weeks.

"Where are we going, pervy sage?" Naruto said through the candy in his mouth.

"It's a surprise." Jiraiya mumbled, moving from his bed and towards the bathroom. He stopped, though, as he saw something shining from underneath the blonde's bed. It was a piece of red ribbon.

_He said something about true love, _the toad sage mumbled. Jiraiya picked the ribbon up before pocketing it, already knowing what it meant and where it came form.

He only hoped Naruto wouldn't get his hopes up too much.

_~Owari~_

A/N: And that is the end. Hope you enjoyed it! XD Happy Halloween, folks! Enjoy your candy! And don't forget to review! /cackles/


End file.
